Terror dogs (Type of Creatures)
History Ghostbusters Film The Terror Dogs are two horned, dog-like, demonic monsters with blazing red eyes and powerful dark-colored bodies. They are Zuul The Gatekeeper & Vinz Clortho The Keymaster, loyal minions of Gozer the Gozerian. Zuul & Vinz first appear in Dana's apartment building. Zuul stalked Dana Barrett, first appearing inside her refrigerator and later possessing her body in her kitchen. Vinz then appears in Louis Tully's apartment in the middle of a party, chasing him down in Central Park before taking possession of his body. After possessing both tenants the Terror Dogs change their personality radically. Dana, her body now possessed by Zuul, becomes hypersexualized. She aggressively seduces Peter Venkman when he arrives for their previously scheduled date, later exhibiting further signs of demonic possession when she levitates off her bed, growling inhumanly when Peter rejects her advances. Then Louis, becomes an even clumsier version of his non-possessed self. First stumbling around Central Park, confusing The Gatekeeper with a carriage horse, then presenting his signs of possession by flaring his eyes red and growling at a coachman when he offers him a ride, which gets him arrested and dropped of at the Ghostbusters headquarters. Both Terror Dogs later seek each other out, seizing the opportunity caused by the explosion at the Ghostbusters' Firehouse. Zuul and Vinz finally meet inside Dana's apartment, kissing passionately and immediately heading for the building rooftop to complete their ritual union. After completing their mating ritual, the two possessed beings are struck by lightning which they use to open the Temple door to secure Gozer's arrival then, with the doorway fully open, Zuul and Vinz complete their transformation from Dana and Louis' human forms to their original demonic, Terror Dog bodies. With their transformation complete, they take their places besides Gozer. Later, they become charred statues of their demonic bodies once Gozer is defeated, trapping Dana and Louis inside of them until the Ghostbusters break them free. Ghostbusters: The Video Game While the Terror Dogs don't appear as a threat, in the Mausoleum it appears two statues of Terror Dogs can be seen in the room with Ivo Shandor. The Real Ghostbusters Not much is known about the creatures as they are not shown much in the animated series. Though Terror Dogs do make cameo appearances in the episodes "Egon's Ghost", as well as "Copycat" and even in the second intro. In one parallel dimension, ruled by the demon Tolay, a second type of Terror Dog exists. It is much larger than the Gozerian version but easily domesticated with a few blasts of the Proton Stream. During an experiment with an alternative form of paranormal storage, Egon and Ray opened a Transdimensional Portal into the Nether World. A Terror Dog was lured but was held back by the Portal's safety field. However, during a lockdown, Egon confronted the Copycat and accidentally shot the Portal. The Terror Dog crossed over into the Firehouse. The Ghostbusters used their four blast streams to force it back through the portal. Trivia *These Creatures are also referred to as "Hellhounds", "Demon Dogs", and "Werewolves". *When briefly encountered by humans, most people initially confuse the creatures for "dogs", "bears", or "cougars". *While not part of Kenner's "Real Ghostbusters" toy line, NECA Toys created action figures based on Zuul and Vinz Clortho. The Mini-Mates figures will also produce figures based on the Terror Dogs. *A Terror Dog is seen in What in Samhain Just Happened?! on page 22. It is among the audience watching Sam Hain perform. Appearances Primary Canon Ghostbusters *As Vinz Clortho and Zuul. Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) *As a brief cameo as statues in Shandor's Mausoleum Secondary Canon The Real Ghostbusters *Appears in the Introduction Title Sequence for seasons four to seven *"Egon's Ghost" **As the larger Tolaysian Terror Dog *"The Copycat" *"Jailbusters" **The Governor's giant Terror Dogs IDW Publishing *"What in Samhain Just Happened?!" **Gozerian Terror Dog among crowd watching Sam Hain See Also *Bog Hound *Rall *Hound of the Baskervilles *Spectral Dogs *Hound Demon *Vinz Clortho *Zuul Gallery Overall Primary Canon Vinz.JPG|Vinz Clortho, The Keymaster, Demon who possessed Louis Tully. Dana Louis Altar.jpg|Dana and Louis, possessed by the Terror Dogs. TerrorDogcameo.png|As seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions), Tho they didn't do anything. Secondary Canon TerrorDoganimated.png|The Terror Dog as seen in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Copycat" Terror_dog.jpg|A Terror Dog, as seen in the intro to Slimer! and The Real Ghostbusters, Season 4 til the shows end. Tolaysianterrordog.jpg|Size of Tolaysian Terror Dog relative to man. Tolaysianterrordog2.jpg|Tolaysian Terror Dog, up close. TerrorDogsTheGovernor.jpg|The Governor's giant Terror Dogs GozerianTerrorDogWhatInSamhain.jpg|Cameo in What in Samhain Just Happened?! Category:Ghostbusters Movie Characters Category:Types of Creatures Category:RGB Characters Category:Cult of Gozer Category:Deity Category:Corporeal